Contaminations
by lillinas
Summary: This story is born from my disappointment in Wes' virus storyline, so I decided to try to create my new version adding one of my favorite couple, Klaroline. I hope someone will try and read it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Pain and resignation is all that I can think about in this moment, I can't believe my life is coming to an end. However what I could have never imagined is that my best friend would be the one to kill me.

I know it's not Elena's fault but Katherine's, or more specifically the virus she injected her as a generous gift before dying and leaving my friend's body once and for all. I am going to die eaten by a vampire; the fact has an ironical side somewhere that I'd have found if it all was a horror movie and not my life. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this now instead of worrying about running away or at least screaming hoping someone would hear me. It's like I'm stuck, maybe it's a side effect of Wes' virus, the crazy scientist that thought of creating a virus that would force vampires to feed only between them instead of humans.

I can feel that every second I'm weaker, probably it won't take long, there are so many things that I wanted to do, dreams that I will never be able to achieve, experiences that I won't ever have the chance to try, hidden feelings that I'll never be able to confess. I close my eyes hoping it'll be quick when suddenly I hear a thud and she moved away. I reopen slowly my eyes and I see Stefan with Elena on his feet in an unnatural pose for her broken neck.

"Caroline, are you all right?" he asks worried checking on the bite already healing.  
>"Yeah, I think you arrived just in time" I answer releasing a sigh of relief "what are we going to do now?".<br>"We'll bring her in the basement and we keep her there until we find a cure" I watch him worried, I can't avoid to think that we don't have a lot of chances of finding it, Katherine killed Wes the last Augustine's member.  
>"Stefan, what if we don't find a cure?" my voice is sweet, I don't want to sound harsh, I know that he still love her despite everything.<p>

Thinking about this I notice that Damon is nowhere to be seen, when I got here searching for Stefan I'd found Damon and Elena kissing before she detached to attack me.  
>"Where's Damon?"<br>"He went out as soon as Elena attacked you, he didn't want to give in to temptation too, and sent me a message to let me know. Can you help me take her down?" he asks me referring to our friend's dead body. I nod and crouch to take her by the legs; together we take her to the basement through the small door hidden in the hall.

We had almost finished when a sudden sharp pain in my neck make me collapse, my friend drags Elena for the last steps and comes to me to understand what happened. Hardly, still numb from pain, I push my hair away from where I was bitten to see another type of bite appeared out of nowhere. A werewolf bite.

Here I am with a new story, I decided to translate my italian TVD's ff. I'll try to update regularly but it won't be easy as it's not finished so I have to write in italian and then in english. However let me know what do you think, if there are mistakes or if you find some mistake in the plot. I hope you like it ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_"How's it possible? " I __ask more to myself than to the others grouped on the Salvatore's living room, Stefan's message was enough to find them all here when we came back from the basement where he put Elena. _

_"It must be a side effect of Wes' virus, Katherine told me he was able to extract the werewolf venom from Nadia's body" answers Bonnie.  
>"Well the solution is simple, Blondie you just need to call your personal original hybrid while we search for a cure; and everyone lived happily ever after" Damon answers with his usual sarcasm careless of Tyler's grunt. I don't even know why he's here in the first place as he's been infected too, not from the same virus but still.<br>"I'm not going to call him, he wouldn't come anyway" I say as firmly as my condition permits, luckily the pain eased but it's still there and I have at most a day before the hallucinations begin.  
>"Are you afraid that now that he got what he wanted he's no longer interested to you, to the point that he'd let you die? " the bitterness in Tyler's tone is tangible, it's absurd how in a moment like this he still focus only on his hate towards Klaus.<br>"It's not this" I answer._

I will walk away and I will never come back, I promise.

_"That means that someone should go to New Orleans to ask him his blood" intervenes Stefan to continue "Tyler, please take care of Elena and Damon, I'll go".  
>"No, I'll go" I say standing, the others look at me astonished "if I'll be there, there won't be a risk of delays and you have to search this cure, they're just a couple of hours of flight and I'll be there before the hallucinations begin. As soon as I'm done I'll come back to help".<em>

So now I'm here in a plane full of people, near a disgusting fat man who keeps on sprinkling the sauce of his hamburger while he eats. Maybe it wasn't the best idea knowing the phases of the bite, even though the lethal thirst is the last one I still feel uncomfortable despite the two blood bags that I drunk before leaving. Lately the pain was replaced by a growing nausea.

I move slightly the scarf from the neck to check on the bite and I find it more extended than I expected, I'm already starting to sweat despite the air conditioner and I hope that I didn't miscalculated.

Generally the entire process lasts about two days, even though when Klaus bite me in the Gilbert's living room it was enough less than a day to go near the end, I suppose it was for his state of original hybrid. Speaking of original I can't predict his reaction when I'll find him, maybe Tyler is right and after getting me his interest just faded. After all what should I expect from someone who promised me that he would never come back?  
>I hate this situation, I hate go there and plead him to save my life and I hate that he has so much power over it.<p>

I check the time, I've been bitten approximately five hours ago, I needed two of them to pack a bag and compel whoever I needed to get on the first plane for Charlottesville, the nearest airport to New Orleans. The plane should land any minute now when the nausea grows exponentially, I run towards the toilette ignoring the flight attendants and I throw up blood for about five minutes.

"Hey, everything all right ?" the voice through the door awakes me but I can't seem to find the force to answer her, so I just lay down trying to find some energy without feeding.  
>"The plane's going to land, you should come back to your seat" she has no idea of how much she's risking right now, if it wasn't for my self-control and my strict moral I'd have already opened the door to satisfy my thirst; no longer after fortunately I can hear the sound of heels moving away indicating that she left, before I could seriously consider that idea.<br>I wait for everyone to get off to go out and take my handbag where I'd previously stored a thermos of blood for emergencies.  
>When I get out of the airport I call a taxi hoping to arrive as soon as possible.<p>

I don't think it's asking too much to just be left alone for at least half an hour but it seems the human faction's representative disagree. It's the third time in a day that I'm forced to bear her, at first during a stupid meeting about one of the many city events, useless to say that my presence was needed just to fund the event, then a complete meeting with every faction to state for the nth time rules that no one's going to attend. Generally Marcel and my brother manage diplomacy, because I'm not really known for my patience, but unfortunately this week they're all over the country to find the witches and plot some plan doomed to fail leaving me the burden. The only reason that prevents them to plot against me is that we have a common enemy, Celeste also known as former lover of Elijah and heir of our mother in the primacy "destroy the vampires once and for all". It seems that she's holed up somewhere plotting against us with the others extremist witches.

I go downstairs to meet Eloise, the new human in control after the departure of father Kieran, that unfortunately I can't kill without starting a war that would give the witches the opening to attack.

"What a pleasure to meet you again, I see that you can't stay too long away from me".  
>"Klaus, this isn't a courtesy visit. One of yours has just committed a massacre, in full daylight " I don't like her demanding tone "Who do you think you are? If you need support take one of mine but leave this house now!" I answer intimidating with the intention of frightening her but she dares to stay there and reply: "Otherwise?".<br>Unfortunately she's aware of her temporary immunity, indeed she's not surprised of my lack of response and keeps going "you're not going to send someone, no one will ever take this seriously otherwise. The leaders must punish whoever break the rules, especially in cases like this when is someone of the inner circle ".

Angry is not enough to describe me right now, I'm forced to obey to a human and I'd love just to forget the consequences and rip her hearth out, but I just take a deep breath and answer "let's go then, Diego you drive".

In the car I've to bear her endless chatting, how she's satisfied that I'm finally taking my role seriously and how her mans have been capable to isolate the curious and to stop the guilty. Eventually we get in the place, surrounded with cops that we have no problem passing through that are trying to restrict a woman covered in blood. It seems they weren't so capable as they haven't thought of using vervain.  
>I get closer and the mans leave her immediately, she tries to flee and turns in my direction and I suddenly recognize her: "Caroline".<p>

I near her impatient to know what happened, she moves the hair away to show me the cause of all this.  
>"Take it sweetheart" I say to her handing my wrist that she quickly bite. Absently I register the shock of who surrounds me but I don't care, as soon as she finish drinking I take her gently and I lay her in the car ready to depart, leaving behind Eloise and her confusion.<p>

Here I am, I hope you like this chapter and as always let me know with a review what you think about it or if something sound wrong.

P.S. Has anyone seen the new episode of TO? I'm just going to say one word: AMAZING! PM me if you'd like to comment it with me because I need an output :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I wake up a little dazed, I look around: I'm not in my room, this is definitely more sumptuous. The large four-poster bed is covered in dark colored pillows and sheets, colors that are repeated in the whole room occupied by two doors, a couch opposite the bed and a couple of high shelves. The wall is covered with paintings of which I'm able to recognize the hand, in the end I was able to find him. I don't remember much of last night, I couldn't distinguish the hallucinations from the reality but it seems Klaus feeding me was real, in fact the bite is gone. The silence makes me think that there's no one nearby so I get closer to the couch to take the bag that I'd previously noticed, someone must have brought it here while I was sleeping. I take it and I try one of the two doors hoping for the bathroom, I am right and I see for the first time my imagine on the mirror. Someone must have washed and changed me, I blush only to think who could have been, trying not to think about it.

I must leave now, if possible before someone sees me, especially if that someone is Klaus. Of course, the fact that I've no idea where I am is not helping; the best plan is to reach the exit and take a cab to the airport. I hear a blip that indicates the arrival of a new message, I take the phone and I see ten new messages and two lost calls; I don't have enough time to reply to everyone so I write to Stefan that everything went right and I'll call him later.

I open the other door and it leads to a small room with three doors, one on each side. The right one is a walk in closet, I try then the one opposite me and I find another corridor where unfortunately I'm seen by a man.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks coming closer, I don't know why he looks at me like I've done some terrible mistake, maybe he thinks that I'm an intruder.  
>"I have to go now, I don't want to disturb. Say to Klaus that I thank him" I say while I speed towards the stairs but I stop just in time before hitting the hybrid himself.<p>

"Sweetheart, you know that you don't bother me. Did you wanted to go without saying hi? "

* * *

><p>I was distracted for the rest of the day, always wondering what could have happened: there were no more wolves in Mystic Falls so the only left option is Tyler. I regret not having him killed when I had the chance, several times to be honest. Selfishly though I'm happy that she's here, despite the last time I saw her was just a couple of weeks ago I missed the sensations that her presence causes me.<p>

My thoughts are interrupted by the noisy entrance of Rebekah.  
>"I heard you brought home the author of a tragedy, Since when you occupy yourself in rehabilitation brother?" I ignore her with no intention of listening to her sarcasm and I go upstairs trying to avoid her. Maybe Caroline woke up.<p>

The universe seems to want to answer my question since I found her in the corridor speaking to one of my vampires, she wants to go but I won't let her so easily. I want to know what happened to her at least.

"Sweetheart, you know that you don't bother me. Did you wanted to go without saying hi? "  
>"Klaus" she whisper, I can see that she hoped not to see me and it doesn't surprise me after the last time we saw each other: after the burst of passion there was a minute when we both stayed still, then she run away without saying anything. I don't know if she did it because she regretted what happened or if she simply felt embarrassed but in both cases I didn't go after her, I promised her that I would leave and I did it.<p>

She still don't speak so I make her follow me and I go towards my office where we can talk without interruptions. As soon as we enter the little room that precedes my office I feel her stiffen and then blurt: "if you think that I'll sleep with you to repay you of saving my life you're utterly wrong".  
>I send a surprised glaze not understanding what she's talking about and then amused I understand, my office is adjacent to my room where she slept before. I open the door saying: "you can take a seat in my office so that we can talk more comfortably or if you prefer we can enjoy the bed of the other room, I won't stop you ".<p>

She enter hiding her face with her hair, probably embarrassed to have misunderstood, and seats in the couch near the door while I seat in the opposite armchair.

"Can you explain me what happened? Was it Tyler?" I ask watching the point of her neck that was bitten, by now fully healed.  
>"It wasn't him, it's a long story and I need to come back " she resolutely say raising her head.<br>"We have all the time that we need, your friends will be able to survive a day without you" I say while standing to take a glass of bourbon.  
>"She rolls her eyes before explaining: "Katherine took possession of Elena's body before dying, Tyler bit Nadia, Katherine's daughter, and since she couldn't ask your blood for obvious reasons she turned to a crazy scientist that like to experiment with vampires, asking him to cure her daughter. He instead found a way to extract the venom from Nadia's body and added it to a serum that force vampires to feed on each other. In the meantime we found Nadia and we took her to convince her mother to come, so that we could stab her with the travelers' knife, she came and died but she had before injected herself the serum to gain revenge on Elena, that has bitten me afterwards ".<p>

I turn towards her hoping she's kidding but she's serious, I've millions of questions in this moment but one is more pressing than others: "Why on heart would you want to come back with the risk of being bitten again?" she nods like it's the most obvious think in the world and adds: "I need to help the other find the cure for the virus".  
>It doesn't surprise me, even if the most selfish part of me want to force her to stay here, but it would only get her hating me.<p>

However I don't want her to leave, not only because of my affection toward her but also because I'm worried of what could happen to her. How many times can I save her at the last-minute before not arriving in time? I have to find a way to hold her here.

"What if you search for a cure here?".

_I know I am very late, I'm sorry but I've had a lot of problems and lack of goodwill. I hope you like this chapter and that it was worth the wait, I will try to update soon to make it up with you. As always let me know if there's something wrong and if you're liking it :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Why should I do this here?" my question is legitimate, sure going back in Mystic Falls it's not safe but it doesn't mean that I'm going to abandon my friends.

He seems to think about it for a second and then keeps on: "I have useful resources here that could help you: a powerful witch, my mother's grimoire and the knowledge acquired after a thousand years".  
>"I think it's more a scientific problem rather than magical"<br>"Caroline we're talking of vampires, nothing that magic can't fix"  
>"I wouldn't know where to start, I still don't understand how's it possible"<br>"Indeed you don't have to deal with it alone, love"  
>"Neither would I if I'd do this in Mystic Falls"<br>"A change in perspective often helps solving the problem"  
>"I haven't enough clothes to stay here more than two days"<br>"I'm sure that you'll be happy to buy something new or you could just borrow something from Rebekah"

I didn't realize how close we got to each other, I take a step back and try to clear my mind; I'm having a hard time trying to find other excuses. I would actually be more useful here than back in Mystic Falls, but there's something holding me: after being with him for real I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop myself, and all the effort that he's putting to make me stay means that it won't be easy at all.

"Why should you help me Klaus? What do you gain?"  
>"I thought we had got over that part and we'd be now in a phase where you trust me" he says with a wounded glance, but it lasts just a moment covered by his usual façade and I don't even know if it was real or just my imagination, but it hits me nevertheless.<p>

"Ok" I say in the end.

* * *

><p>Her answer astonish me, despite all the reasons I gave her I didn't thought that I could win against her stubbornness.<p>

"We'll find a solution for your problem, come with me I'll introduce you to the witch that will help you" while I say this I go toward the door thinking of all the things that I need to arrange: a couple of eyes always watching her will be needed in case the witches decides to attack, and I need Marcel not to touch her but that'll be easy. A sudden thought makes me stop, there's something else I need to worry about: Hayley. For a moment I think to send her and Elijah at the plantation, they'd be both happy, but I can't risk that someone else tells her with the chance of them obtaining her alliance, nothing different of her and her friends allies with my brother, my sister and even my parents. Of course all of that happened a long time ago and I truly hope that things between us has changed in the meantime, that I have her trust now but I can't risk to nullify all my efforts and mostly giving such a powerful weapon to my enemies. Despite her young age she is probably the person in the entire city that knows more about my weaknesses except my family.

"If you're going to stay here there's something that you need to know" and I start to tell her briefly about Hayley and the ongoing war in New Orléans, at first I didn't want to tell her about that since I wanted to show her that I was trustworthy and not to scare her but it was beyond me, the words came out on their own. I didn't get a lot of reactions from her apart for a shocked look and few comments about my "childish" desire to rule the city.

When I finish the story we stay silent for a while, I study her trying to understand what she'll do but I've no clue.

"It's absurd that you're going to have a girl, how's that possible? I thought vampires were sterile"

"The witches say that's a nature loophole, because I'm a hybrid but we still don't understand it deep down" I answer trying to be cautious, her reaction seems too reasonable. My doubt must be obvious because she understand it right away saying: "Stop looking at me like I'm gonna freak out any moment only because you slept with the wolf, it's none of my business. However I think I'll stay here in spite of the war, a witch's help can be handy. Do you mind if I call Stefan and have a shower before meeting her?"  
>I try not to show my surprise, I love how she can do it.<br>"Go ahead, I must meet with someone " I say getting to the Bourbon for another glass, I really need it after this conversation.  
>"Don't you show me my room and where I can get clean clothes?" she asks crossing her arms.<br>"You can stay in my own, you'll find a change in my bed when you finish it" her displeased look force me to add with a smirk: "this evening if you'll feel necessary I'll make someone prepare another room".

I really don't know how to apologize for the delay, this week has been terrible for writing. However I hope to know what do you think about it ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I open the water of the shower to let it warm while I undress, trying to concentrate on the things to do in the near future and not about the fact that Klaus is going to be a father.

I don't have to think about it, I try to convince myself while under the shower, it doesn't matter if the man that promised me to be my last love ended up with the person that caused his beloved hybrids' slaughter. I don't have to give him so much importance, it was just sex, very exciting and satisfying sex but still meaningless.

Maybe I wont even meet her if I manage to find this cure quickly.

I close the water while I get out of the shower wearing the bathrobe hanging in front of me and I find myself surrounded by the aphrodisiac Klaus' perfume, as if I needed a reminder that I'm in his home, in his room.

Maybe I should find a hotel but I decide against it just for not giving him the satisfaction of making me run, despite how hard it'll be to resist him I'm going to demand another room, preferably the farther possible from his.

I open the door slightly to make sure that the room is empty and I take the clean clothes from my bag ignoring the ones laid on the bed; after wearing my dark blue dress I pick up my phone and I call Stefan that answers after a couple of rings.

"Caroline finally, are you ok?" he asks immediately anxiously.  
>"Yes, I found him and he gave me his blood, everything's all right"<br>"No strange symptoms?"  
>"No, why?"<br>"We found some documents of Wes that says that once you're infected through a bite you should have the serum's symptoms as well"  
>"So I should feed on other vampires too?" I ask worried, till now nothing similar happened to me even though I don't remember what happened in the last couple of hours but I suppose that Klaus would have mentioned it.<br>"Did it happen to you?"  
>"No but maybe it's because I drunk Klaus' blood"<br>"I don't think it's connected because Elena has no symptoms of werewolf venom, maybe the serum wasn't perfect. Anyway, are you already on your way?"  
>"No, I think I'll stay here a little longer, Klaus offered the help of a witch and access to his mother's grimoires"<br>"Are you sure it's not a trap?"  
>"I'm sure it is, but I'll be careful not to fall for it; we need all the help we can get"<br>"Alright, there wouldn't be much for you to do here anyway. You should call your mother, Damon told her everything and she's worried sick"  
>"I'll do it right away, are you sure you don't need me back home?"<br>"Sure, just search for answers in New Orléans and be careful"  
>"I will, I call you as soon as I find something" I say closing the call and dialing the number my mother's number to explain her everything.<p>

I stay in my office for a while planning everything for her permanence.  
>I start making someone prepare her a room not too far from mine, I hope that she decides to share mine but knowing her stubbornness it's better to be ready. I'm interrupted by someone knocking at the door, I let him in.<p>

"Marcel, I hope that you're here bringing good news about your expedition " I say while I prepare ourselves a drink.  
>"I don't know if you can count them as such. They're both vanished, neither the witches seem to know where they could be. This obviously doesn't mean they gave up, I'm sure they're hidden somewhere by a cloaking spell".<br>Of course they're hidden and they'll surely be up to something, not knowing what irritates me but I'm keeping under control the entire city and the chances that they're able to do something without me knowing are nearly none.

"Alright, is there something else?"  
>"Diego told me what happened yesterday".<br>I knew that at some point he would have asked, the voice would have spread especially seeing the presence of one of his dearest vampires; this goes only to my advantage though: I should have told him about her anyway and if he's the one which brings up the subject I still have a chance of hiding the extent of my affection. Despite this apparent peace I know that he's still looking for a way to regain his position as king and I've no intention of showing him any weakness.

"She's an old friend that will stay here for a while, pointless to say that she's under our protection" I say standing up eager to finish so that I can go to her, maybe there's enough time to tease her before going to Davina.  
>"What does she offer in exchange?"<br>"Let me handle this" my tone threatening.

I leave the room and go downstairs to warn the nightwalkers, a lot of them stay in the basement during the day. I'll still have a trusted daywalker keeping an eye on her when I'm not around but avoiding inner threats wouldn't be bad.

I'm interrupted again by my brother that seems to have an urgent need to talk.  
>"What does Hayley need today?" the sarcasm is tangible nearly as my indifference.<br>"I've received an annoyed call from Eloise, it seems you disregarded her request of dealing with the author of a massacre and you even healed her from a werewolf bite. I hope this demonstration of power towards the humans was worth the loss of our credibility regard the alliance treaty"  
>"If you don't like how I manage the humans you can handle it, seeing as your research had no outcome; this if you're not too busy with a certain wolf".<p>

Elijah has no time to answer that Rebekah intervenes: "Elijah I please you not to stoop to his level, Nik would you mind explaining us what happened? I saw one of your slaves prepare a room, are you also hosting this poor victim?". As always my sister and her sarcasm annoy me, and I can't imagine what will be her reaction once she knows who are we talking about.

"I didn't know there was a family reunion but since we're all here, Rebekah from now on you'll search for the witches since the utter failure of the previous appointees while you, brother, will handle diplomacy now" trusting Rebekah with such an important task will be enough to keep her out of the house for a while and by the glow in her eyes I know that even if she was here she would be less untreatable, at least until she finds out about my real intentions of course.

I finally arrive in the basement obtaining silence as soon as I get off the last step, unfortunately it's not the loyalty that I yearn but fear and at the moment I shall content myself.

"I imagine a lot of you aspire to gain the daylight ring, what I'm offering today is a chance to get it; all you have to do is getting information about our enemies: the witches and Celeste. Those of you that will be more useful, at the right moment will get the yearned possibility to walk under the sunlight" this should last to keep them busy for a couple of months and maybe I'll even get some information out of it.

_There are no word to tell you how I'm sorry for the delay, I hope that you like this chapter even nothing important happens, I needed it to explain the dynamics of the Originals' family. It even includes an important detail hidden, I'm really curious to know if someone figure out what it is. However as always I'm eager to know what you think about it and I'll try to update sooner this time._


End file.
